devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:PortableCSSPad
Titles I finally got around to have a look at this and I have to say, it's rather good :) The only part I'd like to see is the title attribute added to the buttons so when you hover over them you have some idea of what they do (if you're forgetful like me). They don't cause much problem if you're just pressing them to find out what they do, but it'd be nice to have a vague idea of them without having to come here for the documentation. :I added the titles in and optimized/patched a couple other small things that were also on my TO-DO list :) Not displayng It seems that if the toolbar is full the link is not added. leviathan_89 21:14, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Can you please provide a screenshot of your toolbar, as well a brief description of what configuration you use for your toolbar (what tools you've added to it)? Also, does this affect Monobook, Oasis, or both? I have 8 link in the row of my toolbar: follow, edit, delete, start new page, upload a file, wiki activity, recent changes and history (I'm using the Italian interface, so maybe the width is different than the English one) plus the my tools sub-menu. Here what's happening: * In articles of wiki where I'm not admin, PortableCSSPad is not present and my toolbar is full. * In articles of wiki where I am admin, PortableCSSPad is present and the sub menu "more" appears with the links which don't fit in since it's also present the admin panel shortcut. For some reasons I don't understand here on Dev Wiki all my first-row links are under the "more" sub-menu and PortableCSSPad is present. * In special pages, PortableCSSPad is present since tool like edit, follow and delete are not. For my understanding, if the toolbar is filled and the max width is reached without triggering the more sub-menu, PortableCSSPad is not displayed. It may be a CSS overflow issue, since I found out that the link is present in the HTML even when is not shown. There are no issues in monobook. leviathan_89 13:56, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, sorry for lack of reply. I have tabled this issue as a low priority bug — I don't have the intention of fixing it myself in the near future. I would recommend one of the following alternatives: :*Remove some items from your toolbar so that you have enough space, or :*Install a browser extension such as Live CSS Editor that has similar functionality. Since it lives in your browser, it will be independent of the toolbar. : ::No problem. leviathan_89 09:45, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Validation link on talk pages As can be seen on w:c:rs:MediaWiki talk:Common.css the validation link is found pages that aren't technically css. Looking through your code it looks like all you do it a check on wgPageName for css. I'd probably go for an extra conditional like mw.config.get('wgNamespaceNumber') % 2 ! 1 which eliminates every talk namespace. :Sure, that sounds like a reasonable and small patch. Go ahead and add that in if you'd like. Monobook Erm, How are we supposed to use this in monobook, where is it located, to open the freeking box! — OriginalAuthority 17:30, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Its in the toolbox.--''' ~ UltimateSupreme' 18:10, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Found it — OriginalAuthority 21:43, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Color tool Just a suggestion, but I think it would really helpful to have a built-in tool to pick a color hexadecimal code, similar as the one image editors have. This is just something handy, not needed. 'leviathan_89' 13:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :To clarify, do you mean that you would like to have a feature such as http://hslpicker.com/ or http://www.w3schools.com/tags/ref_colorpicker.asp where it has a user interface that lets you visually choose a color / shades / tints? :Or, do you mean you would like a color picker tool that lets you click anywhere on the webpage and it will grab the current background color of whatever you click on and tell you its hex code? e.g. you could click on this and it would give you the value #729d4f ? ::I think they mean a color wheel... -- Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] :::I think that both options would be a good idea. [[w:c:onceuponatime:User:Killian Jones|'Killian Jones']] 19:03, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat It'd be great if this can be used on the chat window too :/-- :You might want to use ChatOptions--''~UltimateSupreme 15:28, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ::No not that..I'm talkin' 'bout havin' a css pad on the chat.-- :::It's possible to do, but no js is imported into chat by default. So you'd either need to import it manually, setup a mediawiki page hack like chatoptions suggests with it's installation guide or do what Monchman45 did with his chathacks which imports the script in a callback. :::All of these methods are relatively simple assuming you can do some basic web development such as open your console, but there are possibly better/more flexible methods such as browser extensions that would better suit your needs. Beautifying Beautifying adds an extra space in comments with multiple "*" like /*** Test comment ***/ transforming them in /* ** Test comment ***/. leviathan_89 17:58, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Suggestion This may seem like a bit pointless, but I think a "clear" button would be nice. leviathan_89 16:57, September 10, 2016 (UTC) It would also be really cool to have a color picker and color viewer on hover! leviathan_89 02:39, September 23, 2016 (UTC) PortableJSPad Would it be feasible to have a PortableJSPad? ~TheGoldenPatrik1 (Talk) 21:22, January 29, 2018 (UTC) : It might be feasible, but JS is a bit different to CSS in that if you remove CSS from the pad it'll no longer be applied, whereas JS, once run, can't be un-run (if that makes sense). Also, I'm not too sure if staff would be willing to approve a script that can run any code. If you're looking to quickly test some code, perhaps try using the console in your browser's dev tools (F12 in most browsers). - OneTwoThreeFall talk 10:29, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Hi. I haven't got this, but I create global.js. Can You help me? O mnie · Skontaktuj się ze mną! · Co wniosłem do tej Wiki 13:02, March 28, 2018 (UTC) :He means he put the code into his /global.js, however, the script doesn't work. I checked it out, everything seems to be correct. 16:46, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Suggestion: Dialog Boxes When using this pad, I occasionally accidentally leave the page, losing all the code I have written. Could a dialog box be added? Something like this?: —|| Grudgeholderr ||— 01:49, May 6, 2018 (UTC) : Good idea! I've added a warning box (same one as your picture) if you try to leave the page while PortableCSSPad is open and contains some text. Hopefully it won't be annoying in other situations. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 06:09, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Error with !important button The !important button doesn't work for properties that contain a function. For example, if there is the code: .example { color: rgb(255, 0, 0); } The !important button will not add anything because there is the function rgb(). Furthermore, if there is already an !important, the !important button will actually remove it.— 05:55, January 4, 2020 (UTC)